


The Imp's Revenge

by Avaari



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “hell hath no fury,” a twilight princess fanmix for midna and her plans for vengence.





	The Imp's Revenge

 

 **THE IMP’S REVENGE:**  “hell hath no fury,” a twilight princess fanmix for midna and her plans for vengence.

> **I.**   _within temptation_  - FORSAKEN |  **II.**   _imagine dragons_ \- BATTLE CRY |  **III.**   _breaking benjamin_ \- TOPLESS |  **IV.**   _kamelot_ \- KARMA |  **V.**   _lorde_ \- GLORY AND GORE |  **VI.**   _hedley_  - SINK OR SWIM |  **VII.**   _skillet_  - SICK OF IT |  **VIII.**   _daughtry_ \- TRAITOR |  **IX.**   _emilie autumn_ \- FIGHT LIKE A GIRL |  **X.**   _green day_ \- SHE’S A REBEL |  **XI.**   _simple plan_ \- ME AGAINST THE WORLD |  **XII.**   _tonight alive_ \- LITTLE LION MAN


End file.
